10 microfics Korrasami
by Marry-black
Summary: Tout est dans le titre


Le retour d'un défi que j'avais fait en 2011, 10 microfics chacune sur un sujet donné, sur un couple. Celui-ci m'a été proposé par Nelja (et j'ai pris le "micro" à un sens très libéral cette année, donc selon l'inspiration ça va de la petite centaine de mots à beaucoup plus)

Enjoy!

(rien n'est à moi)

* * *

**Angst :**

Asami aurait dû arrêter les frais avec Mako plus vite que ça. Allez savoir ce qui l'attirait chez cette grande andouille qui la poussait à toujours revenir dans ses bras. Mais de l'autre côté de Mako, il y avait Korra, qui était à peu près aussi aveugle qu'elle, et qui revenait tout comme elle.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, encore, parce qu'ils avaient risqué la mort, encore, et qu'Asami avait tout perdu quand la triade les avait doublés. Et puis Korra était revenue, amnésique, et évidemment Mako n'avait pas cru bon de lui rappeler qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Asami ne savait pas vraiment si elle en voulait plus à Mako pour avoir profité de l'amnésie de Korra, ou à elle-même pour être jalouse à ce point.

Elle ne voulait pas détester Korra, c'était une amie, et Mako… enfin bref. Mais les voir tous les deux lui donnait envie de frapper quelque chose.

* * *

**AU (Percy Jackson) :**

La fille d'Héphaïstos n'aurait jamais cru apprécier à ce point une fille de Poséidon, quand Korra avait débarqué au camp. Elle avait eu l'expérience avec Mako, pourtant, les enfants des big 3 étaient des kékés à pouvoirs impressionnants, et Asami se sentait toujours obligée de les remettre à leur place. Avant d'en tomber amoureuse. Elle se déprimait elle-même, mais elle avait un type. Les gamins de Zeus ou de Poséidon aux pouvoirs bien voyants…

Les mains dans la graisse d'un automate qu'elle tentait vainement de réparer, Asami soupira pour elle-même. Les choses n'avaient pas spécialement bien marché avec Mako, même s'ils étaient toujours amis désormais. Elle espérait tout juste ne pas faire tout rater avec Korra…

* * *

**Crack!Fic :**

Asami avait vraiment voulu partir dans le monde des esprits, à la base, pour découvrir, pour sortir de la ville et voir d'autres choses, mais surtout pour être seule avec Korra. Elle n'avait pas assez eu l'occasion de la voir seule à seule, et le monde des esprits, ça paraissait une bonne idée, à la base.

Sauf que, c'était la sixième fois qu'elle se réveillait avec un lapin ailé fluo sur la tête, certains esprits se sentaient obligés d'entamer la conversation dès qu'elle se rapprochait un peu de Korra, et elles avaient rendez-vous avec Hiroh pour le thé. Hiroh, l'oncle du père de l'actuel firelord, donc. Elle aurait du un peu plus réfléchir à son plan.

* * *

**Crossover (Pacific Rim) :**

Le premier Kaiju était apparu un an auparavant, à un kilomètre au large de la nation du feu. Le firelord Izumi avait rapidement réalisé que malgré la puissance de son armée, la nation du feu était destinée à être détruit si elle n'avait aucune aide. Les armées s'étaient alliées, Korra était en première ligne avec Mako, Bolin, et les airbenders guidés par Tenzin et Jinora. Asami avait mis à disposition l'intégralité de ses machines, et pourtant, les pertes avaient été énormes. Le kaiju avait fini par être tué alors qu'il avait rasé trois villes côtières.

Korra avait tout essayé pour se préparer au mieux à une nouvelle attaque. Concerter avec les esprits, avec Hiroh, et c'était lors d'un voyage dans le monde des esprits qu'elle croisa cet homme aux bras tatoués et aux lunettes étranges, habillé de façon… bizarre pour dire le moins.

"Oh mein gott ça a marché! Ça a marché! Dans tes dents Hermann! Hem, bonjour, je crois que vous avez un problème de Kaiju?"

* * *

**First time :**

La première fois que Korra avait envoyé une lettre à Asami, et pas à Mako, à Bolin, à Tenzin ni même à ses parents, elle lui avait demandé de la garder pour elle. Les autres n'auraient pas compris, et ils se seraient inquiétés pour elle. Ses parents la croyaient à Republic city, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin et les autres la croyaient chez ses parents.

La première fois qu'elle avait écrit à Asami, elle lui avait tout lâché. Sa peur, ses cauchemars, Zaheer, et surtout qu'elle lui manquait, qu'elle avait envie de la voir, plus que tous les autres, et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

La première fois qu'elle avait écrit à Asami, elle ne pouvait pas attendre une réponse, elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle était, et elle n'y restait de toute façon pas longtemps. Pourtant, Asami avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire parvenir un petit mot.

"Je veux te voir, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi."

* * *

**Fluff :**

Korra n'était pas vraiment sûre si la chaleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était due au passage du portail ou juste aux mains d'Asami dans les siennes, à ses yeux qui la fixaient, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, à l'instant où elles arrivaient dans le monde des esprits.

Elle s'éloigna et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pendant une seconde, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle tenta de bafouiller quelque chose, une excuse, mais Asami prit ses joues et lui rendit un baiser, et Korra sentit ses genoux trembler un peu.

* * *

**Humour :**

"Tu, je te présente Asami, la fiancée de Korra."

"Enchantée."

"Asami, comme ton ex Asami?"

"…oui."

"Fiancée à Korra… comme ton ex Korra?"

"Voilà."

"Wow Mako, je savais que tu étais nul avec les filles mais là…"

"Oh la ferme!"

Mako tempêta hors de la pièce alors qu'Asami retenait péniblement un éclat de rire, échangeant un clin d'œil avec Tu qui lui ne s'était pas gêné.

* * *

**Hurt/Confort :**

Korra se réveilla en sursaut, la peau perlée de sueur. La nuit était calme, la lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les stores, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Zaheer était revenu s'infiltrer dans ses rêves, et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer à nouveau. Sa main était crispée sur sa tunique et elle tentait de s'obliger à respirer calmement, en se disant que tout allait bien.

Elle manqua envoyer une gerbe de flammes sur la porte quand elle s'ouvrit doucement, mais se retint à temps. Tout allait bien, elle était à Republic city, chez Asami. Asami qui vint s'assoir sur son lit et passer la main dans sa nuque encore humide de sueur. Comment avait-elle su, peut-être que Korra avait hurlé, elle s'en fichait bien, à ce moment, et posa juste sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, laissant à son cœur le temps de se calmer enfin.

* * *

**Smut :**

Elle s'était posé tout un tas de questions avant de réussir à avouer à Asami ce qu'elle ressentait, les lettres avaient pas mal aidé. Mais maintenant, la seule question qu'elle se posait alors qu'Asami embrassait doucement son ventre était à propos de son pantalon et du moment où il allait être jeté à travers la pièce, et de la raison pour laquelle ses mains ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que s'agripper aux draps.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour lui lancer un petit sourire amusé et répondit à la première question.

* * *

**UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension) :**

Mako avait décidé d'arrêter de chercher la femme de sa vie. D'abord, il fallait qu'il se trouve lui-même, ou quelque chose de philosophique comme ça. Il y avait eu Korra, et Asami, et un tas de problèmes dans sa vie. Alors maintenant qu'il était à nouveau tout seul, il se félicitait de les avoir gardées comme amies, et il verrait plus tard, pour le reste.

Quant aux filles, elles ne s'étaient jamais battues pour lui, elles n'avaient jamais été jalouses, ou pas vraiment, au contraire elles étaient amies, et Mako s'en félicitait. Parfois même, il se disait qu'elles étaient plus proches l'une de l'autre que de lui…


End file.
